1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
For example, there has been known an image forming apparatus of the electrophotographic type in which a rotary-type developing device including developing units for plural colors is disposed to face an image carrier that carries an electrostatic latent image. In such an image forming apparatus having the rotary-type developing device, when a monochrome image or a color image is to be formed, a rotation of the rotary-type developing device is controlled to move the developing unit for black to a developing position to thereby form the monochrome image or to sequentially move the developing units for the respective colors to the developing position to thereby form the color image.